narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sannin
Apprentice? What I wanna know is where does it say that Minato was the apprentice of Jiraiya, student yes but not apprentice. If he was Jiraiya's apprentice then their 'Team' photo wouldn't show two other unknown characters while we know both Orochimaru and Tsunade only had Anko and Shizune, respectively as apprentices. While some might say that Minato was a Toad summoner like Jiraiya we don't know if either of the other two were also summoners. We should not assume information. This is I'm removing that little bit of info. SuperN 00:41, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Then clean up the wording, just because the word 'apprentice' doesn't fit, doesn't mean the fact that the three sannin did teach someone before Naruto/Sauske/Sakura is any less valid. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jan 22, 2009 @ 00:55 (UTC) You see in Japanese culture anyone who trains a certain warrior and whatnot is considered their apprentice, even though Minato had other students around him while he was under the tutelage of Jiraiya, the case was that Jiraiya was more open towards him (like how Kakashi Favored Sasuke more in Part 1, and how he favors Naruto more in Part 2). Basically speaking if call someone Sensei (Teacher) while training in the warrior arts, you are basically known as their apprentice.--Artist of Flash (talk) 13:08, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Though we can assume he learned "many" of his techniques from Jiraiya, he didn't train with Jiraiya like Naruto did since Naruto actually traveled the world with Jiraiya and was basically Jiraiya's only student at time, making it seem more like "master" and "apprentice".--Artist of Flash (talk) 13:08, 14 July 2009 (UTC) But also in Nagato's case, Masashi specifically had him call Jiraiya, "Master" and also had him refer to himself as Jiraiya's "apprentice" like Naruto is... And unlike Naruto, Nagato was not the only student of Jiraiya and trained like a standard Konoha four man squadron. --Artist of Flash (talk) 13:08, 14 July 2009 (UTC) New Sannin I don't know if it is just me but Team 7 may have surpassed their teachers but to be honest they have the same exact techniques and they aren't original except for a few. I think the new sanin should be a team completely different from the first. Just my opinion. The Members of Team 7 may have surpassed their teachers, but remember, all the members are not currently together as a team, and the name Sannin is not even an actual rank, but merely a title given by Hanzo. It is kinda like Kakashi and his title of Copy Cat Ninja or Minato and his title of the Yellow Flash of Konoha. So calling them the next Sannin would be incorrect. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 02:10, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::Personally, I think that as Fukasaku said that Naruto has reached 'sannin' level (or words to that effect) it can be seen that after Hanzo gave them the name, it became like a 'special sub-devision' for the Kohona Ninja and Naruto's the first to show he is of Sannin Level.LightningBarer (talk) 20:32, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::fukasaku said sennin Fawcettp (talk) 00:33, 14 May 2009 (UTC) This is what happens when people who don't know Japanese or any of the unique words in Naruto means start chattering. First off: Sannin is no rank AT ALL it literally means, Three Ninja (San= Three) (Nin= Ninja), and what Fukasaku said was Sennin which means SAGE (So he meant Naruto is at Sage level), and that title "Sannin" was a praise from Hanzo, as he was marveled by how they had survived a battle against him (something no one of that time was presumably able to do), it's like saying; 'Wow, these three actually survived a battle against me, I need a name to remember them with like a title to show their skill" Something like that it's just a praise for their skill.--Artist of Flash (talk) 13:30, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura have not "all" surpassed their masters, Naruto has reached Jiraiya's capacity on sage mode, but he has many sage techniques he needs to learn before he can beat Jiraiya's legacy, and Sakura has the potential to surpass her mistress (Tsunade) due to the fact that she was originally a Genjutsu type, so she can combine Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and have an extra field her mistress did not posses, presumably surpassing her by doing so...--Artist of Flash (talk) 13:30, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Pain himself noted that if Jiraiya knew his secret like Naruto did in their recent fight, he would surely lose the battle.. Though Naruto has formidable Jutsu, even learning unique collaboration techs (anime only) with the toads and being able to tap the Fox's power more, and also having his various Rasengans, and powerful summons (Shima, Fukasaku, Gamabunta etc..) his addition of wind chakra , of coarse his useful techs with Kage Bunshin (Shadow clones) and the sage arts (sage mode, frog katas etc.) So he might be able to fight on par with his master and win, but we'll never know. Anyway the point is they might have already surpassed their teachers although one is still not their yet (namely Sakura), Sannin is no rank it's a praising title so they can't have it...--Artist of Flash (talk) 13:30, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Reflection of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura I'm not so sure if anyone's ever noticed this but, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura seem have counterparts in the Sannin, particularly, their professions and fates as well as havin' been trained by them. At this time now, save for Sakura, they have successfully become the Sannin's successors. Naruto was trained by Jiraiya. Both use toad-based techniques. Both of them were rather wily and tended to be quite the noisemaker of the group, but nonetheless, were treated as the strongest of their group, and indirectly, their leader. Whilst Jiraiya had died, Naruto had his lifespan decreased quite a bit from nearly reachin' the Nine-Tails state. Orochimaru had trained Sasuke. Both of them were revered as the genius in their group and were the least merciful of their group. Aside from both usin' snake-based techniques, both were tainted by strong desires and sought out for power above all else and ended up leavin' their group. Whilst Orochimaru's bodies began to degrade, Sasuke's vision begins to blur. Sakura was trained by Tsunade. Aside from bein' smart, the two were the healers of their group. Both felt a sense of unimportance in their group and sought to solve it with Tsunade having convinced her people to train ninja in the art of medics and Sakura gettin' training from Tsunade in hopes of protecting the ones closest to them. Kaihedgie (talk) 20:12, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I like your work, it's quite accurate and a good analysis, though you made "one" mistake: Jiraiya merely remarked if Naruto continued to transform and gain such great injuries and heal in such a rapid time he would cut his life span short (due to a melt down in his body's system), while one can assume he lost some of his life-span cos of his battle with pain or his former transformations, we have no information saying he did..--Artist of Flash (talk) 13:37, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Question! "When Orochimaru defected from Konohagakure, the Sannin was disbanded." When was this stated? Just wondering. Hakinu talk | 20:25, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :I think they where disbanded when they used their summons to fight each other. I think Tsunade said: from today the Sanin are no more. Jacce | Talk 20:33, 31 May 2009 (UTC) We have no data saying so, though it can be "presumed". I mean how can they not be disbanded if one defected from the village and the other left and traveled the word due to her fear of blood and the other traveled for his "books" and "research" (lol). So I guess we should alter that area, since speculations and presumable facts aren't meant to be on an article.--Artist of Flash (talk) 13:43, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Thas not an assumption, thats a fact...When one member leaves the group permanently i.e Orochimaru, Jiraiya, left the village to write books, and tsunade went about gambling, they did disband....Although 2 of them reunited, the 3rd, was always against them (wanting to distroy Konoha and all", its safe to say they have disbanded. ..-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 13:49, 14 July 2009 (UTC) That's true but there is no real point where they said the SANNIN HAVE DISBANDED... But yes it is fully safe to say they have disbanded... Seriously What's with all the spoilers? Just learned that Pervy Sage died... I definitely have not gotten that far. For feear of more spoilers I've blocked myself from this website :( :First Page has a warning. You were warned.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:55, 5 July 2009 (UTC) another from tsunade s quotes from deadlock sannin showdown she said after this there is gonna be only 1 sannin because tsunade is the only living sanin and both jiraya and orochimaru are dead 07:51, 5 August 2009 (UTC) no she said "after this battle there will be one less sannin in the world" meaning they were guna kill orochimaru (talk) 08:09, 5 August 2009 (UTC) your right in the eng version that s what she said in the bg its different only the people who watched naruto on jetix bg before can tell what she said Sartorias (talk) 09:28, 5 August 2009 (UTC) The Three Downfalls of a Ninja Or something similar. Jiraiya tells Naruto that three things are deadly for shinobi: women, money, and power. Shouldn't we list that Jiraya = women, Tsunade = money, Orochimaru = power? It seems like a cool trivia. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 19:40, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :If you're talking about the , then you're making a slight mistake. Those "three taboos" were alcohol, women, and money. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:29, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh... ._.; That's horrible. Well, maybe Orochimaru's a secret drinker. Nah just kidding. Thanks for the info. Merge Can we merge this page with Team Hiruzen, they are the same team except that their previous team leader became hokage. Simant (talk) 20:23, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Sannin Title Shouldn't this be a title under their names in their respective articles? (talk) 17:46, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :It already is? ~SnapperT '' 20:16, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::He ment under the "Title" section of the infobox, not the Classification. I think, it should remain under the Classification and not under Title, only because the full name of the Sannin is "Three Legendary Ninja", which to me seems more of a title for their team than for the individuals themselves.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 20:35, April 8, 2010 (UTC) The true meaning of 'Sannin' Let me clarify this one. Sannin means exactly "three men". Not exactly three ninja. The kanji for the word 'nin' is also used for the word 'human'. Thus, I suggest the translators to learn some more Japanese. Sannin = The Three men. Densetsu no Sannin = The Legendary Three men. '''End of fucking story. Just like the 'teme' word in fanfictions, which, in fact, means 'you', but somewhat offensive, like 'why you!', and NOT 'bastard' or anything like it. It might have the same undertext, but not the same meaning. The closest relative to 'teme' is 'kisama', which also means "you", but is extremely offensive when used by Japanese people, also used as 'vendetta'-type words, as in '''''WHAT THE FUCK?